


so(und) na(vigation and) r(anging)

by demon_dream



Series: Hello, My Name Is: [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Lance have a lot in common, Blue is a good friend, Blue is the midnight train going anywhere, Blue judges Black's boyfriend, Blue's got this, Gen, Keith gets it eventually, Lion PoV, Red and Black are named, Very abstract, but she learned English from the irritable desert rat, cram a magical elemental AI into a spaceship and see what happens, ended up with an excited overgrown kitten, home is where the heart is, insert Peter Pan reference here, references to other lions, these cubs need serious help, tried to touch on the And I Must Scream trope, warning for one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dream/pseuds/demon_dream
Summary: Exposition: in which you introduce the characters, setting, circumstances, and maybe a plot point.An answer to two unspoken questions- who or what is talking to Lance, and their perspective on the meeting.Also dubbed "Blue's Introduction"





	so(und) na(vigation and) r(anging)

   "...who are you?"

  
    _Summer sky on the ruffled ocean, the brisk salt breeze that balms the heat, the cool lagoon, the waterfall cave, mountain springs and the uncharted deep, riptide and rainfall, hurricane and geyser, the scent of the sea on long-dried limestone, conch shells and footprints swallowed by the waves, the creak of timber and snap of rigging, the rotted old dock, waterbirds and whales breaching and darts of color like hummingbirds in a world of clear, quiet blue. The dark and lurid underbelly of shifting shadows and glittering light, the sallow monsters and the jewel-bright reefs, sea cows and bloody clouds and fronds of gently drifting weed. Low songs that carry over long, empty miles and secrets sleeping on the sandy bed._

 

* * *

 

 

   Oceans dried to desert limestone, secret treasures sleeping, lonely whalesong.  
   Wandering wildfire and probing sunbeams, tide reaching up, whalesong and reception. Hope, desperate hope, a forgotten soloist with a willing audience, clicks sent out and returning _young, trailblazer, open mind, open hand, survivor, trial by fire._  
   No salt and algae in the veins, but eager. Lost and desperate.  
   Close, yet so far. Tastes of scorch marks... good present for molten-nova-fervor-melting-equalmine. Yes, keeping. Come closer! Lost. Find home together?  
   Closer, flickering curious, sifting, searching. So long since a shudder wracked these old hydraulics, so long since a spark or twitch, called fidgeting?  
   Fidgeting.  
   Really need to fix words. Find home, need words... same words.

  
    <input237= quiznak>  
   //hurtangryfoulpassion//  
   <define237= input237>  
   <define237= a galra general, heir to zathrik, son of zathrik, created progeny with the concubines of zathrik and adopted progeny as own harem>  
   <define237= subsect-earthequate1>  
   <subsect-earthequate1= fuck>

  
   Tiq to tiq, tiqs to quintants, never missed, perfect memory, boredboredbored. Right. Here! Come!  
   ...distracted! This? Scent plus four. Click, click back, click, click back, communication, conversation? Heard! Heard! Here! Here, down—  
_—down **right now** tasted salt on warmth on joy sunripples trapped beneath skin this one flows like a river and laughs like a summer storm._  
   Humor. All soaked. Hear them in the caves, cave ear canal. Blink and differentiate rock from limestone, so steady-caution-foundation. Strong like earthbones. Tastes like...  
   Another?! Tinkling, tickling, tick-tick-tick, intricate and subtle and clever, stranglevine, holly... mangrove. Ready, hurting-ready to go. Hush and closer, find home together and away. Belong to pridemate, ivy-spore-wanderlust-wisetree-newsprig.  
   That one. Strong? Glitch. Break. Steel, static. Framework and spine and experience. Unmistakable. Humor, steel and sky in manner and memory and flesh. No question. But. Query: star-void-firm-flex-pride. Worth him? Stuck on ex? _Judging pridehead._  
   Haha, flickerflame, no. Friend, but.  
   "Maybe you just have to knock?" Tap, tap.  
    _ **One of us.**_  
   Yesyesyes sea sun and happy waves, riptide wits and ever-changing riverbanks, erosion and life and deep, deep love.  
   Pleasepleaseplease, here, get in, take you home, take you together, take you to belong, all of you, but this one? This one?  
   Thinks, grins, there are dolphins in that smile and no one can say otherwise. Runs to self, bolts home like the last rivet in my hull. Dibs _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> (Pick of the litter, lucky, lucky, drag little cubs back to their own heart-homes. Definitely best pridemate. Best paladin. Solar winds against my hull. Best, best, best! Dibs forever.  
> No, Red. Won't shut up. Totally best, brought you fuzzy purple chewtoy.  
> ...fine, Black. Still judging you. Do better this round, got perfect paladin express delivered, better not break him I s2g.)


End file.
